What Lies Beneath The Mane
by Tumblepatch
Summary: Ok, second story! Centers around Tugger, as he grows up, and all he has to endure. Read further...and you'll find out all about it! CHAPTER 16 UP! DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN, I DON'T OWN CATS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, OK!
1. Left Alone

**Told in 1st person. Starts with young Tugger. His mum ran away from the Jellicle Tribe, & now all but the kindest cats see him as an outcast, especially his 'brothers', Munkustrap & Macavity. Then, **_after _**Macavity is kicked out, Tugger risks his life to save 2 kittens, who wander too far, from a vicious pollicle attack, & the cats' opinions towards the young tom immediately change. Unfortunately, so does he…**

I remember only too well the day she left. I was about 4 months old, & very content in the tribe of the Jellicles. My mom, a white Persian called Griddlebone, had _finally_ settled into the tribe when I'd been born, so that I would live a safe life. Everything was cool - up until that fateful day.

I remember waking up feeling cold & alone. It took me a moment to register why, but when I did, it hit me like a kick in the gut, & unable to help myself, I sat back on my haunches, & cried.

About 5 minutes later, a middle age pale tabby queen called Jellylorum, my aunt, came running in, followed a moment later by the Jellicle Leader, Old Deuteronomy. While Jellylorum comforted me, Deuteronomy searched the old oven that was my home, eventually coming back to us, with a note clasped in his hand. Jellylorum looked at it, then shakily took it from Deuteronomy & read it. When she got to the end, she gasped, & turned tear-filled eyes towards me.

Puzzled by the fact that 'Auntie Jelly' was on the verge of tears, I went & snuggled up to her, & whimpered "Auntie Jelly, where's Momma, why ain't she here?"

Jelly gave Deuteronomy a trapped look, but he nodded at her. Taking a deep breath, she said, rather shakily, "Oh, Tugger, I'm afraid your mum isn't going to be with you any more."

"Huh, how come?" I whimpered, getting more frightened by the moment. Oh, by the way, my name is Rum Tum Tugger.

"Oh, little one, I'm afraid she ran away, with-", again she looked at Deuteronomy, who held up his hand to say that it was all right, then turned to me, & said "I'm sorry, Tugger, but your mother has run off to be with your father, a pirate cat, called Growltiger. I'm so sorry."

I looked at him pitifully for a fraction of a second, then turned & buried my face in Jellylorum's fur. (I did not know it at the time, but some small part of me swore vengeance on both my mum & my dad). Somewhere behind me, I heard Deuteronomy sigh, & crumple up the letter. Then, after sighing once more, he said, solemnly, "Well, he can't stay here all alone. I will take him in. As you know, the mother of my 3 kittens also left - he will not be alone in that fact. I will raise him as my son. I can't really say much for your sister, but she was a good mother, & taught this young one well, as far as I know."

I looked up to see Jelly nod, but she was looking slightly worried. Deuteronomy immediately picked up on this, & said "Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's nothing really major," Jelly began ", it's just, meaning no offence, but, well, you know what Munkustrap & Macavity can be like. I mean, they haven't really inherited the nobleness promised them yet, have they. And, well, they never really took a liking to this little one in the 1st place, did they. Are you sure it's wise to bring him up with 3 other kits who are very unlikely to act friendly towards him?"

For the 1st time, Deuteronomy's eyes clouded over, & he sighed yet again. "I am going to have to admit, Jelly," he said, wearily, ", you are making a very good point. Plato, although the youngest, is making quite rapid process as the weeks go by. But Munkustrap & Macavity just lead each other on, getting more & more rebellious. I had expected rebel to show in Macavity, but, as Munkustrap is the next potential leader, so I had expected more of him. But, I just can't keep him & Mac away from each other-"

At this, Jelly suddenly stood up straight, & when I looked up, there was a kinda fire in her eyes, that made me shudder slightly, & turn away. Next second, I heard Jelly say, somewhat more-than-firmly, "Deuteronomy, I know it's not really my place to say, but you _have got _to get those kittens into line. If you feel that they won't warm up to Tugger, then I will look after him. My young Admetus has been greatly influenced by Plato, & I'm sure he will show Tugger the brotherly love he needs. Would you like me to look after him, or do reckon those boys of yours can start acting mature?"

Deuteronomy considered what Jelly had said for a moment, then, after looking once more at me, he said "No, you're absolutely right, Jelly. I need to be much firmer with Munkustrap & Macavity. Yes, I will take Tugger in. It will be a test for those 2. If they can prove themselves worthy, then I will let them remain together. If not, then I may have to consider separating them."

Jelly nodded, still trying to hold back tears, & then, Deuteronomy took my small hand in his, & led me away from the home I had known all my _very _short life, away, to a family that might just reject me. As we reached the chamber that was to be my new home, I broke down, & wept once again.


	2. A Deadly Enemy

2 months later

For the 1st month, my 2 'brothers' left me alone. But then, after about 2 months, I realised what Jelly had meant when she'd spoken about Munk & Mac, as I was told to call them. I remember 1 day especially well.

I was sitting on an old car boot, when suddenly, someone pounced me from behind, & shoved me (hard!) off of the car boot. With a yell, I landed hard on the rough ground, right near a muddy puddle. Backing away from it slightly, I turned to see Munkustrap, a silver tabby, stand-ing on the car boot, shaking with silent laughter. I glared up at him, but before I could walk away, a voice behind me made me freeze in sheer terror - "Watch your step, kitty!"

The voice was cold, & full of silent, malicious laughter. Turning slowly, I came face to face with a large ginger 'kitten', but before I could run, I found myself on the floor, for Macavity had just punched me hard in the face. I managed to scramble up quick enough, but Munkustrap jumped down from the old car boot…

…& that's when I realised I'd been cornered! They had backed me up against a sheer wall of junk, &, slowly & menacingly, they were closing in.

Now, when I'd seen Munkustrap, just Munkustrap, I'd been scared, 'cos he was older than me by about 2 months, & there had been times before when _he'_d caught me on my own & beaten me up. But those had only been small wounds.

When I saw Macavity, though, I was absolutely petrified, for he had caused me great pain before - & somehow always managed to get away with it!

Now, with him & Munkustrap both closing in, I practically froze. I knew what they were about to do, & knew that, somehow, someway, they'd get away with it, again. Suddenly, they were about a metre away. I curled up as small I could, but Munkustrap darted forward, & prised me open like a badger would a young hedgehog, then, he pinned my arms behind my back (putting 1 in an extremely painful position!), & Macavity advanced. I cowered, trying to make myself as small as possible, but Macavity grabbed my chin, sank his claws in, making me cry out in pain, & pulled my face towards his. By now the tears were flowing fast down my face, & then, Macavity spoke, & revealed his & Munk's terrifying plan.

"Now, Cur," their favourite nickname for me ", listen, & listen good. We never wanted you as our 'brother', & we never will. Unfortunately, Deuteronomy won't let that _fool _aunt of yours look after you. Well, we've had enough of you. So here's what's gonna happen. YOU are gonna leave the junkyard, forever. If you refuse we will kill you, & trust me," he brought his face even closer to mine ", it will _not _be a pleasant death."

As he finished there was several moments' silence. I did not cry anymore. I had no tears left to cry with. I just cowered there in silence, waiting for 1 of them to say something. Unfortunately, I found out the hard way that they were waiting for _me _to answer. And then, as Macavity raised his hand to strike me again, my luck changed faster than Munk could've gone pale. For as Macavity's claws once again made contact with my face, I heard a yell - "MACAVITY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

The next instant, Deuteronomy & Skimbleshanks, a red tabby tom, had dragged Macavity away from me, & then, Asparagus, my uncle, had pulled me away from Munkustrap, &, grabbing the silver tabby by the scruff of the neck, dragged him over to Old Deuteronomy & Skimble, who took him & pinned him down, leaving Deuteronomy to deal with Macavity. After making sure Deuteronomy & Skimble could handle my tormentors, Asparagus led me away to be seen to by Jelly, & her good friend, & mate to Skimble, Jennyanydots, a motherly brown tabby.

As soon as they saw me, they gasped, & Jelly started crying, but still she came over, with Jenny, & began to tend my wounds. It took me a moment to realise that I was crying again, & even then, I didn't know why. But, I did know 1 thing - I had someone new to add to my list of 'get revenge on', well, _2 _cats - Macavity & Munkustrap, but especially Macavity. I would get revenge on him (even if I didn't get Munk back) if it killed me.

But, at that moment, all I could think about was the pain.

About 5 minutes later, Deuteronomy came in & told me that Macavity had been imprisoned, but Munkustrap let off with a caution. As soon as he said this, I backed away, & swore never to go outside until they were _both _imprisoned. I was just on the brink of saying how much I hated them both, when Deuteronomy held up his hand for silence. I shut up at once, & Deuteronomy said "I know you are upset. Don't worry, both of them will be judged tonight, but for now, I see it safe to let Munkustrap free. But, perhaps it _would _be better if you stayed in here until the trial. I am sure Jelly & Jenny will look after you."  
With that, he turned to the 2 queens & said "Please make sure that there is 1 of you with him at all times. I don't want anything else happening to him."

They nodded, & Deuteronomy left, suggesting that I get some rest. When he had gone, ignoring the presence of the queens, I went & curled up in a corner. There, I cried.


	3. Exile!

About 4 hours later, the trial took place. But, about half an hour before that, I had an unexpected visitor.

I had been fast asleep, but then, I heard someone call my name, & I sat up - to see Munkustrap at the entrance to the chamber I was in. Hissing madly, I jumped up & backed away, but he made no move to spring on me, or even come after me. Instead he just sat down in the 'doorway', & looked at me with pleading eyes. After a moment or 2 of throwing hate glances at Munk, & him not reacting, I cocked my head, & crouched down, giving him the evil eye. Still, he didn't respond, & that's when I noticed that his eyes were shiny with tears. Slowly, I relaxed slightly, & sat on my haunches, still fairly tense, waiting for the attack that I was sure would come. It never did. Instead, he gulped, then said, quietly "Tugger, I-I'm so sorry!"

This took me totally by surprise.

"You what?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know Mac would go that far."

Once again, I gave him the evil eye. "You 2 _planned _that attack?"

He gave a shuddering sigh.

"Yes. Mac told me that we were going to teach you a lesson. Naturally, oh, I agreed, but I didn't know what he had in mind. I never even dreamed he'd threaten to _kill _you!"

Still, I continued to eye him suspiciously. He looked me once in the eye, took in the scars on my face, & then started crying. Silent though the tears were, I could tell that he was _sincerely _sorry, & as I watched him my heart softened - just a little, but enough to let me almost forgive him (but not quite!).

That sentimental moment didn't last, though. Just as I was considering approaching him, there was shout, & the next moment, Jelly, Jenny & Skimble came rushing into the chamber looking horrified. Jenny & Jelly rushed protectively in front of me. Skimble yanked Munk to his feet, & was just about to give him a serious scolding, when I yelled "NO!"

Jenny & Jelly started, & turned to look at me, & Skimble actually let go of Munkustrap, whom he'd been holding by his shoulder-fur. Giving the 3 adults blank looks, I walked up to Munkustrap & looked him straight in the eye. He gave a small sob, but held my gaze. After a brief pause, I nodded to show that he was forgiven. He gave another, more audible sob, then took us all by surprise by flinging his arms around my neck. I staggered awkwardly - I'd always been useless at comforting - but Munk was sobbing heavily into my shoulder, whimpering, in a real kitten voice, how sorry he was. The adults had all been stunned into silence, but then Jenny, who'd got over her shock 1st, came over, pulled Munk firmly but gently off of me, & took him away to see Old Deuteronomy. 10 minutes later, I heard that Munkustrap was 'off trial', & if I was surprised to find that I was pleased, I was even more surprised to find myself taking Munk _off _my 'get revenge on' list (now it was just my mom, my dad & Macavity!), who was still going to be tried for what he had done to me.

Sure enough, about 20 minutes later, the Jellicle Tribe had gathered around to witness the trial of Macavity, who didn't seem at all sorry for what he'd done. I noticed Munk wasn't there - I expect he didn't want to see his brother be sentenced.

Jellylorum led me to sit down by Deuteronomy, then went to sit with Jennyanydots. Then, the trial began.

Looking down on his son, who had his hands tied behind his back & was being held by Skimble, Deuteronomy said, solemnly "Macavity, do you know what you have done?"

In answer to this, Macavity said, coldly "He deserved it!"

I was amazed at Deuteronomy's calmness, as he said "No Macavity, Tugger did _not _deserve what you did, & said, to him!"

Macavity scoffed. "Oh, yes he did," he said, speaking loudly & coldly. "He's a mangy cur. I can't see why you even let him & his whore of a mom into this tribe in the first place!"

At this, Deuteronomy stood up abruptly, but Macavity wasn't finished.

"That _cunt _shouldn't even have been born, let alone let anywhere near this tribe! Be warned, _Tugger_," he threatened, turning to me, "if I'd had it my way, you'd be dead right now. Mark my words," his voice rose to a yell, as he was dragged away to be exiled, ", I'll get you Tugger, some day soon!"

After this remark, he allowed himself to be dragged away. Deuteronomy turned quickly to me, & that's when I realised that I was shaking. Deuteronomy had Jelly lead me away, & that was also when I realised that I had got myself a deadly enemy, one who would never rest until he saw me dead. And it was at that moment that I swore to rid this world of the _filth _of Macavity…


	4. Spring Arrivals

We heard no more from Macavity for a long while, & life pretty much went back to normal. Before I knew it, spring had arrived, & soon there were several new mothers -& members! - in the tribe. 1st, Old D - as I now called him - met a queen, a black & white, called Sphincter, & before long, she was expecting kittens. About the same time, Jenny-anydots announced that she was also expecting - by Skimble.

Jenny's kittens came 1st - 2 little queens, a ginger & a black & gold calico. The ginger was called Bombalurina, & the calico Demeter.

And, then, when Demeter & Bombalurina were about a week old, Sphincter also gave birth. It was a difficult birth, & by the end Sphincter was dead. I was rather sad, for I'd been quite fond of her (& she'd been the 1st one to point out, while rather giggly, that I was starting to grow a mane!), but, for now, I turned my attention towards the four kittens. The oldest was a black & white mix who Deuteronomy named Alonzo. Then, there was a pair of black tabbies - twins, one male, the other female. Old D named the male Coricopat & the female Tantomile, & told me that they would be mystical cats, capable of telepathy, & other such things that I didn't really care about. I just supposed they got it from him.

The last one, a little black & white tuxedo cat, & who, Deuteronomy told me, would _also _be a magical cat, was called Mistoffelees. I smiled slightly, as the little tux snuggled up to my leg, & fell asleep on my foot. I let him remain there for a moment or 2, before gently pulling my foot away. At once, the kitten made a desperate attempt to sit up straight, &, when he could not, he flopped on the floor & started to mew pitifully. This made me think of something. Turning to Old D, I said "Deuter-onomy, these kits are gonna need milk. Who's gonna feed them?"

He thought for a second, then said "I will ask Jenny if she can feed them. She has only 2 of her own, &, hopefully, a lot of kindness in her heart. Yes, if you will watch over the kittens, I will go see Jenny."

I nodded that I would, & Deuteronomy left. I stared at the doorway for a moment or so - then nearly jumped a foot in the air as Mistoffelees once again snuggled up to my leg. As he curled up on my foot, I couldn't help but smile broadly. He was actually kinda cute, for a tiny hairball! (Little did I know that Misto, when older, would be 1 of my best friends.)

Anyway, as it turned out, Jenny took in the kittens, & raised them with her own, although she made it quite clear that she wouldn't take responsibility as their mother, but, when they were old enough, she & Old D would tell them everything.

Now, with summer, came the 1st big event in my life - the Jellicle Ball. An annual event, it takes place every year at the end of August. I was really looking forward to the Ball, as it was to be my 1st, &, when I'd heard about it from Jelly & Jenny - 2 of the _small _majority of cats who didn't still regard me as an outcast! - , it'd sounded really fun, different, apparently, each year. Sometimes there would be entertainment provided, sometimes the members of the tribe would be singing & dancing. Also, there would be an initiation for any first-timers, & newcomers, this year it would be me & the other kits attending - Munkustrap, Plato, Admetus (my cousin, a grey & white tom), Bombalurina, Demeter & Alonzo. The twins & Misto were old enough to attend, but they said that they weren't quite ready, so they stayed at Jenny's home (luckily, the old queen's humans had been tolerant of her bringing 4 extra kittens into the house).

On the day of the Jellicle Ball, I'd been considering making a **_big _**entrance, but, after studying myself in an old mirror, I decided that my mane, although growing rapidly, was still just a little too short to be of transfixed interest. Besides, the only young queens in the tribe were Tantomile, Demeter & Bombalurina, but they were only 4 months old, & as I'd decided that 1 of my main intentions in life was to become a 1st class flirt, I figured I'd have to wait a little while. So, this time, I decided to hang back & 'be part of the crowd', if we were doing dancing ourselves.

That night, I crept out of my makeshift 'home' (a large cardboard box), & into the main 'arena' part of the 'Yard, to find it empty, & silent. I was just thinking about going to look for another Jellicle, when a huge shadow loomed out of the darkness on the other side of the 'arena'. I strained my eyes against the darkness - then shrunk back in terror as I realised it was a Pollicle - a dog, of a wolf-like appearance. Too late, I realised it had spotted me, as it gave a long, loud howl, then charged, full speed & growling ferociously, in my direction.

I gave a terrified yowl, then sped off in the opposite direction. Blindly, I ran, my aim purely to shake off the beast that pursued me, gaining on me rapidly. Suddenly, it seemed, it was right behind me, & at least twice its fangs snapped a mere inch away from my tail. Adding the fact that I was tiring fast, I thought my days were numbered. Suddenly, there was a loud popping noise, & the dog stumbled then collapsed. I skidded to a stop, & turned to look at the brute, which now lay on its side, but no sooner had I got my senses back, I felt a searing pain in my side, accompanied by another pop, & the world went fuzzy. Suddenly, I felt very drowsy, but before I could react, I collapsed onto my side, & all went black.


	5. Mungojerrie And Rumpelteazer

"Psst, look 'ere. I think 'e's wakin' up. Mungo, he's wakin' up!"

"Cool, I wonder what 'e will be like."

"Ugh! Owww!"

Voices, including my own, fogged my brain, which felt like it was actually trying to escape from my head (in other words, I had a pounding headache!).

Anyway, after a moment, I managed to force my eyes open, to find myself staring into the faces of 2 calico kittens, a tom on my left, & a queen on my right. I could tell at once that they were twins. With a groan, because I was taking in too much bloody info at once, I shakily sat up, & looked around, then groaned again when I realised that I was in the pound. Now, only 2 fates awaited me - either I would get an owner, or the humans would kill me. I'd always told myself that I'd never submit to humans, but at that moment, I would've rather _not _died. Looking again at the calicos, I noted that they were very well groomed, just like the owned cats in the Jellicle tribe, & younger than me by about 2 months. I wondered if they could be owned, but decided against it, due to the fact that they were in there. Then, the little tom spoke, & I immediately figured that he was a Londoner, because of his rich, cockney accent.

"Hi," he greeted me with a big grin on his face, ", wot's ya name?"

"Er, Tugger. Rum Tum Tugger," I told him, unable to keep the grin from spreading across my own face.

"Oi'm Mungojerrie," he said ", & this is me twin, Rumpelteazer!"

Rumpelteazer smiled sweetly at me. Mungojerrie noticed the look she was giving me, & said, almost evilly, "Oi'd watch out fer 'er, mate. She can charm mice outta their 'oles, but she's a tricky devil…"

However, he didn't get any further, for Rumpelteazer had just tackled him. I began to laugh, as they went flying into the wall of our cage, making the wire shudder. The cat in the cage next to us - an elegant half-Siamese queen - jumped up & hissed violently. She was about the same age as me. Mungojerrie & his sister backed away, then burst out laughing, &, at the look on the queen's face, I just had to follow suit. The queen gave us all the evils, & turned her back on us. I disentangled the twins, & as they got up, I asked, in an undertone "Blimey, is she always like that, or is she just having a bad day?"

The Twins giggled, & Rumpelteazer, not troubling to keep her voice down, said "Nah, she ain't 'aving a bad day - we think she were just born like that!"

The queen turned & hissed at her. I stifled a laugh, & said "So, anyone had a look at you 2 yet, or are you still waiting for - what?"

For Rumpelteazer had just started giggling, & Mungojerrie was looking at me in an odd sort of way. I raised my eyebrows at them, & Mungo said "Er, well, ya see, we're not actually strays."

"Huh - well then, what are you doing in here?"

"Well," began Mungo ", we 2 innocen' little kits were jus' walkin' down the street, when a net fell over our heads &-"

"Oh, yeah, _right_!"

All 3 of us whirled round. The Siamese-_cross _queen was eyeing us as if we were disease-ridden rats. I gave her a 'what-the-hell' look, & she said, in her snootiest voice "If you've got brains, then you'll listen to me & not them. They are _not _strays, & they most certainly are not innocent. It's because of them that I'm in here, & I can guarantee you that my owner will be here before theirs-"

"_Georgia_!" I quickly stopped myself from laughing, as an over-dressed lady came hurrying towards us. The queen nodded smugly at us, before her human snatched her up into her arms, & carried her off without a backwards glance. I waited until the door of the pound had shut, then burst out laughing, Mungo & Rumpel joining in. Helplessly, we collapsed to floor in fits of giggles. After about a minute, Rumpel straightened up & said, still struggling not to laugh "That queen, she's called Cassandra, well that's 'er _cat _name any'ow, & she's a right pain up the ar-"

At that point, Mungo nudged his sister, & turned to me; I nodded to show that I got the hint. Mungojerrie eyed his sister with superiority, then said "So, Tugger, 'ow ecsactly did ya land ya self in 'ere?"

"Well, I was waiting for the Jellicle Ball to begin, when-"

But suddenly Rumpel said "Ya're a Jelli'le?"

"Yeah."

"Cool," said Mungo ", d'ya rec'on ya can get us into tha' Tribe?"

He was giving me a very pleading look (well, as pleading as a 'never-will -be-innocent' tom can look!). Grinning, I said "Sure, well if I ever get out of this place!"

"Hey, mebbe our human will adop' ya! They did say they was lookin' fer a new cat a few da's ago, didn't they, Rumpel?"

Rumpelteazer nodded, & I immediately perked up. Mungo proceeded to tell me about their home, & how they could get anything they wanted off their humans. I listened in awe, until eventually their stories got so wild that I began to feel like I was being had on. I was just about to question the 2 now-guilty-looking kittens, when the door of the pound opened. A second later, a shrill voice called "Tiger, Jemima! We've been looking _everywhere _for you!"

Mungo & Rumpel were suddenly swept into the arms of 2 human kids. As they hugged the kittens, their mother, a casually dressed woman, looked down at me, then, barely stopping to think she called the assistant over & asked how much I was. A brief moment later, she was scooping me up into her arms. I was glad she had chosen me, but then came the not-so-nice bit. The assistant came over carrying a leather collar, out of which were protruding a number of fairly large spikes, &, though I struggled frantically, they managed to hold me still & strap the collar round my neck. And that was it, I couldn't rid myself of it. Looking over, I saw the human kids strap collars around the calicos' necks as well, only these collars looked slightly more worn than mine. Next moment, all 3 of us were being carried out of the pound, & to my new home.


	6. Back Home, Secrets Revealed

I wasn't allowed out of the house for about 4 days. Luckily, when I was allowed out, I discovered that the Jellicle Junkyard wasn't far from the house, which was in Jellicle territory, & I didn't hesitate to take the twins there, to meet Old Deuteronomy. As I entered the 'Yard, with Mungo & Rumpel right behind, it was clear that quite a few things had changed since I was last there. Looking around, I thought I saw a couple of new faces, but as I was about to look for Deuteronomy, a black & white scrap of fur came flying at me. It might've been Ok, but the as 'thing' was going at about 50 miles per hour, it was no laughing matter. I let out a gasp, but didn't move quick enough, & the bundle knocked me flying, landing on my chest once I'd fallen over. Panting hard, I found myself looking up into the grinning face of a young kitten, who I _faintly _recognised-

"_Mistoffelees_!"

The kitten grinned; evidently he remembered me. With a great effort, I lifted him off my chest, then stood up, checked that the twins were still behind me, then asked Misto if he'd seen Old Deuteronomy. Eagerly, he scampered off, only to return moments later with Old D right behind him.

"Tugger," Deuteronomy cried out in surprise, at the sight of me ", we've all been wondering where you got to. I see you're well. And who are your 2 friends?"

I opened my mouth to introduce the twins, when yet another startled voice cried "_Tugger_!"

Looking up, I saw Munkustrap standing on the car boot. He stared at me for a second, then leapt off the boot, & came up to me with a grin on his face. I saw that he had also found himself an owner (his collar, I noted, was much nicer than mine!). I grinned at him, then turned back to Old D, & said "Deuteronomy, I would like to introduce Mungojerrie, & his sister, Rumpelteazer!"

The twins came forward with big grins on their faces, & Mungo took the 'courtesy' to give Old D an extravagant bow. Deuteronomy laughed, & Mungo looked up, & said "Sir, me an' me sis 'ave bin lookin' to get into this, er, _your _tribe for ages, & we was wonderin' if we-"

But Old D held up his paw for silence, then said "Say no more, I see no reason why you should not be in this Tribe. I therefore invite you both to join our Tribe!"

The twins practically jumped for joy. I assumed that I would be given the task of showing the kittens around, but before I or Deuteronomy could say another word, Misto piped up "I can show Mungojerrie & his sister round, if you like?"

Old D looked at the twins, who nodded, then nodded to Misto, who practically bounced on the balls of his feet, before leading the twins away. I watched them until they were out of sight, then looked down, blinked, & backed away slightly, for I'd found myself staring at what I'd at first taken to be a double-act. Looking again, I saw 2 female kittens staring intently at me. They couldn't have been much older than Misto, & I immediately deduced that they, also, were twins, though their markings were the oddest that I'd ever seen. They both had a patch over each eye, the same facial markings, & a teardrop-shaped mark by their mouths, but their colouring couldn't have been more different - 1 was a black, brown & white calico, the other had brown, black, yellow, white & ginger on her. I looked questioningly at Old D, who smiled, then said "Ah, Tugger, you must meet our 2 newest members. This is Tumblepatch," he gestured to the calico, "& this, is her twin, Ceramia! Their owners moved recently to Jellicle Territory."

I took a second to take in this info, then, with my usual charming smile, I took each of the kittens' paws, in turn, & kissed them lightly, telling them how pleased I was to meet them. The 'mix-coloured' one giggled furiously, but the calico just grinned, & bowed with a cheeky smile. I returned the grin, then looked at Deuteronomy & said "So, anything new happened in my unfortunate absence?"

"Yes. I have a new wife, & she happens to have had kittens," said Deuteronomy, his smile wavering slightly. Noting this, I said "Cor, that was quick, wasn't it!"

Old D raised his eyebrows at me. "Actually, they're not mine," he said, fixing his beady eyes on me, "she was already pregnant when I 'took her on'. And I can tell you now, your aunt was _not _happy. Though she was _slightly _forgiving when Roxi, that is, Thyroxine, had a pure white kit."

"Wow," I said, enthusiastically ", that's pretty cool. Might I be permitted to see these new kits?"

"Certainly."

Deuteronomy led the way to his chamber. On the way there, I asked him if he knew who the father was, but he gave me a look, & I decided it might be better to drop the subject.

Once in the chamber, a warming sight met my eyes. A ginger & brown tortoiseshell queen was nursing 3 small kittens, a brown & white tabby, a little brown & ginger kit, & the pure white one that Old D had told me about. The mother looked up, &, surprisingly, smiled warmly at me. I was momentarily taken aback, for I hadn't expected her to be Ok, having a strange tom turn up, presumably, without notice. But then she said "Hi, you must be Tugger!", & I presumed Old D had told her about me, so I said "Er, yeah, that's me. So," my confidence gaining as Deuteronomy also entered ", who have we got here then?"

Thyroxine, the queen, stared pointedly at Deuteronomy, who smiled back at her, then, looking sideways at me, pointed to the little brown & white tabby, & said "He is Tumblebrutus," then, pointing to the ginger & brown kit ", she is Electra. And the little white one is called Victoria. Now," he said, looking warmly at Roxi ", if you've seen enough, Tugger, I am sure Thyroxine would be glad of some peace & quiet."

Roxi nodded, & we left.

And as we walked outside, I got the shock of my life. For there, standing literally _right in front of me_, was the most _gorgeous _young queen I had ever seen. She was so unrecognisable that it took me a few minutes to realise that I was staring at a slightly older, extremely 'matured-in-a-short-time', Bombalurina! Looking closer, I saw a smaller, gold & black face, peering out from behind Bomba, & figured that it was Demeter (the sisters had never been found out of each others' company before, so I didn't see things should have changed!). I grinned at the sisters to show recognition, but then, something strange happened. I grinned an especially toothy smile at Demi, but the only look I got back was pure terror, before she bolted!

I stared after her, then raised my eyebrows at Bomba, who was now looking grim. She frowned for moment, then gave me a weak smile, & said "Sorry about that Tugger, it was nothing personal, really. She's like that with all toms, except Munkustrap, & Deuteronomy."

I turned to the latter, but he just nodded towards Bomba, & said "Perhaps Bombalurina would be more able to explain Demeter's behaviour than me."

I was slightly surprised to find that he said this with a sigh. Quizzically, I turned to Bomba, who also sighed, then proceeded to tell me the shocking story behind Demi's jumpiness. And it certainly _was _shocking. Apparently, Macavity had, to get back at Munk for apologising to me, kidnapped, & raped, Demeter, & she was now pregnant with his kittens. I was stunned into silence. Macavity had _raped _Demeter, & left her pregnant with _his _kittens! I couldn't believe it, I couldn't really think straight. But I did know one thing - if it was the last thing I did, I would _kill _Macavity. I remained silent for a few moments, before a thought came into my head.

"So, how'd the Jellicle Ball go?"

I could immediately tell that I had unwittingly said the wrong thing. Old D sighed again, & Bomba swiftly lowered her gaze to the floor. I looked cautiously from one to the other, then said, slightly nervously, "Er, didn't it go well then?"

Bomba let out a half sob. I looked at Deuteronomy, who sighed once more, then told me that the Ball was called off, because that was the night that Demi had gone missing. Bomba let out another audible sob, then gave me an apologetic look, before heading after her sister. It was probably lucky, that at that moment the twins came up to me & suggested that we head for home, or the people would be missing us, because Old D didn't look as though he wanted to discuss the matter any more. I know I certainly didn't - I just wanted some time alone to figure out how best to kill Macavity! Waving goodbye to Deuteronomy & Misto, who had also turned up, I set off home with the twins.


	7. Deadly Encounter!

Nothing very eventful happened until early November, when the Tribe acquired 2 new members. Firstly, I got another cousin - Jelly, by Asparagus, gave birth to a single kitten, a pale tabby, like her mum. She was called Etcetera. Sensing my aunt's lack of enthusiasm when she spoke of her daughter (compared to when she spoke of Victoria), I decided that I would make it my job, when Etcetera was weaned, to take her (& Electra, who was also getting a minimal amount of attention), 'under my wing', as the saying goes.

Also, a few days after Etcetera was born, Mungo & Rumpel stumbled across an abandoned kit, not much older than Etcy & not quite weaned, while on one of their 'night-time strolls' in the city (nicking stuff, most likely!). Wisely, they brought him to Old D, who gave him to Jelly to nurse. But there was still the prospect of naming him. That was quickly solved, for as soon as the kit could speak, which happened surprisingly fast, he told us that his name was Pouncival. However, he had no idea of who his mum or dad were, & quite frankly, he said, he didn't care. Personally, I didn't care either. I had much bigger things to think about - such as Bombalurina!

I had already made up my mind to 'get to her' before the other young toms could lay their paws on her, for she was very beautiful, & a bit of a flirt, which made the race to get to her fast & furious. I was always on the lookout for a chance to ask her out. Then, 1 day, I thought I got my chance. I entered the 'Yard with Rumpel (Mungo had been taken to the Vets, because of a cut over his eye!), & found that it was practically deserted, save for Misto, Pounce - & _Bomba_! & what was more, she was alone. I sighed a huge sigh of relief - then gasped silently, when that little squirt, Pouncival, went & rubbed up against her! I shook my head in disbelief. Surely it was just kitten play, just innocent affection, right? _Wrong_! My hopes were dashed bitterly, when she returned the gesture by nuzzling him - face to face! I watched, transfixed, as she gave his face a quick wash, then nuzzled him once more.

I stared at them for another second or so, then my face fell; my shoulders sagged, & I turned away. I couldn't believe it. _Pouncival _had got to her first, _before _me! He was only just weaned, he was still a squirt, why should she prefer him to me? I was so lost in my thoughts, that I barely noticed where I was going. It was only when a dark shadow leapt across my path, preventing me from going any further, that I realised my mistake. I stopped abruptly, & stared for a moment or 2 into the piercing blue eyes, then let out a gasp, followed by a low moan, as I realised that my path was being blocked by my worst nightmare - _Macavity_! On any other occasion, I would've been well up for a fight with the bastard who'd terrorized my kittenhood, & taken Demeter's innocence, but he had caught me unawares, & I wasn't prepared.

Maintaining his evil stare, Macavity stepped forward, & pushed me backwards, so that I fell roughly against a brick wall - & that's when I realised 2 things; Macavity had me cornered down a dark alleyway, & we weren't alone. Suddenly, I was surrounded by about half a dozen, 'masked' cats (by 'masked', I mean I couldn't tell any of them apart, & they were so black, I could barely distinguish them from the shadows!). I caught 1 glimpse of Macavity sneering down at me, before the thugs set on me. For about 5 minutes, the blows rained down on me from all sides, & it was all I could do to stop my head getting a huge dent in it!

Then, just as my paws were torn away, & I was about to get a double-black eye, there was a flash of bright light, & the next second, it seemed like a dozen & a half cats were flooding into the alley. A few moments later, there was silence. Then -

"Tugger? _Tugger_!"

With a groan, I looked up, to see Munkustrap, Mistoffelees, Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, Tumblepatch & Thyroxine standing over me, all with a concerned look on their faces. On seeing that I was at least conscious, Tumble P gave me a swift grin, & Misto said, again "Tugger, you alright?"

"Uh…" was all I could answer, as I slowly sat up. The 2 'Tumbles' went behind me & supported me. I made to stand up, but Roxi & Munk immediately put out their hands & stopped me from going anywhere. I tried to say that I was fine, but then, the image of Pounce & Bomba came back into my head, &, groaning deeply, I put a hand to my head, as if I could shut out the images. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Munk exchange a glance with Roxi, who frowned, then turned to me, & said "Where does it hurt, Tugger? Tell us!"

I told them that my whole body ached, & my head was pounding. Roxi gave me a quick check over, then told Munkustrap to run ahead & alert Old Deuteronomy. Nodding curtly, he gave me a weak, wavering smile, then disappeared. I watched him go, then, with the 2 'Tumbles' still supporting me, I got slowly to my feet, & realised that my side was aching.

Seeing my discomfort, Mistoffelees magically healed some of my smaller wounds. I gave him a swift, weak smile. Then, I saw Roxi give me a very worried look, &, afraid that she would tell me to wait in that alley any longer, I gave her as strong a smile as I possibly could, then took a few steps forward, & decided I _would _make it back to the Junkyard, even if it took forever.


	8. Of Embaressment and Heartbreak

Well, as far as getting back to the Junkyard was concerned, it wasn't actually too hard, & when we got back Old D & Misto managed to heal some of my more atrocious wounds. But, the next day, I suffered, not a physical pain, but twice times emotional torture!

I received, not only a blow that was utterly embarrassing, but also another blow that was just more heartbreak for me.

The next day, as I was resting in an old drainage pipe, Electra & Etcetera came bounding up to me, looking ecstatic. Flicking my tail slightly, just to indicate I wanted solitude, I gave them a sceptical look, then said "So, go on then, what's happened? You 2 look pleased."

As if she hadn't registered my bored voice, Etcetera, practically bubbling, said "Oh, Tugger you'd never _believe _it!"

"No, really?" I said, raising my eyebrows. Etcetera just ignored me & continued. "Oh, Tugger, Bomba's in _love_!" This last word, she said with a dreamy sigh. Knowing she was referring to Pounce, I sighed, & said "Oh, yeah, I know! Though why on earth she'd choose Pouncival, only Heaviside kn…"

"WHAT!" yelped both the kits, then Electra asked, bemused "What do you mean, Pouncival? She's with Plato!"

"I-but I- wait, what d'you mean, _Plato_?"

The kittens exchanged glances, & Electra said, rather hesitantly "Er, Tugger, what made you think of Pounce?"

"Well, it's just I- oh, never mind. So, Bomba's with Plato. Well, that's very interesting, but if you 2 squirts don't mind, I'm a bit behind on my 'beauty sleep'." So saying this, I turned my back on them, but it appeared they weren't quite finished, for, as they started to leave, Electra turned & said "Erm, Tugger, Bomba & Plato have adopted Pounce. Just so you know."

I didn't reply, & they left. So that was it. That was the reason Bomba had been nuzzling Pounce. She wasn't assessing him as a prospective mate; she was going to adopt him. With _Plato_!

The humiliation was bad enough, but confessing my _very _big mistake in front of the 2 kits was even worse. For a moment or 2, I stayed in the pipe, but then, I looked across the 'Yard, saw Bomba & Plato talking together, with Pounce curled up beside them, & promptly left. I didn't want to stay & see any more of _that _sickening sight!

Well, as far as Bomba & her new _boyfriend _were concerned, they lasted about 5 months, by which time there were 2 new members to the Tribe. Firstly, around April time, Demeter gave birth to a little queen kit. Demi called her Messega, & immediately fell in love with her, becoming very protective of her. The only toms she would let near her daughter were Old D, & Munkustrap, who, not long after Messega was born, became Demi's mate. I felt really happy for them, for I knew Munk would look after Demi & her daughter.

Also, Demeter & Bomba acquired a new sister, when Jenny, by Skimble, gave birth to another calico queen, in March.

She was called Jemima, & she had, apparently, been born under the full moon. I had to admit, she was really cute, & even as a tiny kitten she seemed, well, innocent, pure, & refined. It was kinda strange, actually!

Anyway, sometime in May, something happened which would change my entire prospective on life!


	9. Hero!

I was out walking, a little further from the 'Yard than I normally go, when a piercing scream sliced through the unnatural silence. Somehow, I instinctively knew it was a Jellicle, in trouble! And I had a hunch who the scream belonged to! With great speed, I sprinted towards the sound, for it had come again, & I soon found the source. For as I came to the entrance of an alleyway, I saw Electra & Etcetera cornered, right at the end, by about 5 Pollicles. I remained frozen for a maximum of 3 seconds, before rushing to save them. I didn't even consider the danger. All I could think of was that my 2 biggest fans were about to be dog-chow, and I had to stop it from happening (I got such a thorough telling-off from Jelly when I got them back to the 'Yard!).

Anyway, as I said I raced in there, without regarding the danger, and it was only when an ugly brute, a mongrel, snapped at me and nearly tore my arm off did I realise that, however brave, I might've done something foolish. It dawned on me later that I could've distracted the Pollicles, _then _gone back for Electra & Etcetera.

Fortunately for me, I hadn't been the only to hear the kittens' cries. Mere seconds after I acquired my injury, Munkustrap, Alonzo and Skimble came tearing down the alleyway, followed closely by Plato, Asparagus and Admetus. Despite the situation, I couldn't help inwardly grinning. I'd never known either Admetus or Asparagus to be expert fighters.

However, they were clearly better than I thought, because those filthy excuses for animals were soon running, howling, in the opposite direction! Once the Pollicles had been sent on their way, we all walked back to the 'Yard together, having formed a tight circle around the terrified kittens.

When we got back to the 'Yard, Munk sent me to Jelly immediately, to get my wound seen to. Once I was in my aunt's care, she fussed over me as though I were a kitten again, and, quite frankly, it was extremely annoying. I did my best to get away as soon as possible, but it wasn't easy!

When I had finally managed to get away, I quickly looked in on the kittens, before returning to my owners' home.

When I returned to the Junkyard the next morning, I soon found out that any hopes of peace I formerly had, were now shattered, for it appeared I was now, not meaning to brag or nothing, a celebrity! Electra and Etcetera practically threw themselves at me, and in 10 seconds flat, I was surrounded by, again, not meaning to boast, adoring fans!

I did my very best to get away, but it wasn't until 10 minutes later that I finally managed to escape! Etcetera and Electra were convinced I was a complete _hero_, and when, at last, I managed to stumble away from them, Jelly caught hold of me, pulled me to 1 side, and began giving me the lecture that I had somehow escaped the previous night. Honestly, the stuff she went on about! First, she warned me of the danger I had put myself in, and commanded that I never, ever, **_ever _**do something like that again!

And then, of all the cheek, she began fussing, and telling me not to become too big-headed, all the while glaring at the 5 or 6 kittens still watching me adoringly!

I did my best to explain that I didn't want fame and fortune, but she was too wrapped up in herself to listen! It was thanks to that, that I managed to get away!

And I can tell you now, as I headed, once again, back to my owner's house, I began to wonder if maybe it would be best to let things settle a little, before returning to the 'Yard!


	10. Randomness and Fluff

About 3 days later I decided it was safe to return to the Jellicle Junkyard. And so, resuming my cocky aura, I made my way there. As I reached the place, I happened to run into Misto, Tumble P, Ceramia and Etcetera, who was looking slightly put-out. I grinned at them, before scratching Etcy under the chin. To my utmost surprise, she didn't react! I stared at her for a second or so, before lifting her chin up, and saying, in my sexiest voice "Hey, sweetie, whassup?"

She just gave me a look of utmost melancholy, then turned away. I looked quizzically at the others. Tumble P giggled, but Ceramia elbowed her, before putting her arm around Etcy, and saying, kindly "She's been ditched!"

"By who?"

"Electra!"

For a moment, I thought I had heard wrong. Then, I saw the deadly serious look on the kitten's face, and I knew it was true. But I didn't get how! I quizzed Cera some more, and found out that Electra, young as she was, had found a tomfriend! As shocked as I was, I was even more surprised when I found out that it was…

…MUNGOJERRIE! I opened my mouth to reply, but was saved answering when a calico blur flew out of the Junkyard, and ran right into me! I was knocked off my feet with the impact, but the giggling of kittens soon brought me to my senses. I went to get up, only to find a soft, furry something lying across me. It was a few seconds before I realised that the furry 'something' was Rumpelteazer - and that she was sobbing into my fully-fledged mane!

"Hey, hey, sweetheart," I crooned, sitting up, and pulling her close. Wrong move! Suddenly, Etcetera and Tumblepatch wanted hugs as well. I hesitated for a second, then pulled them close as well. I heard Misto and Ceramia whispering, and, looking up, gave them a glare so fierce, it sent them scuttling towards the entrance to the 'Yard - where they promptly stopped, and, in unison gasped "_Wow!_"

Frowning slightly, I nudged Tumble P and Etcy (who suddenly seemed a whole lot better!) off me, and clambered to my feet, still clutching a calming Rumpel to my chest. Then, with the 2 others clinging to my fur, I walked over to where Cera and Misto were watching 2 cats dance in the middle of the 'Yard. My eyes opened wide, when I realised that it was Alonzo, dancing with a queen I distinctly recognised…

_I know it's short, but I really wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger. Please read and update, I desperately need to know how I'm doing so far!_


	11. By the Riverside

_If this chapter confuses you, don't worry, all **WILL **be revealed...'Patience Is a Virtue!'_

As I stared at the black and white tom, dancing away with _Cassandra_, the queen from the pound, questions raced around in my head. What was _she _doing here? Had Old D accepted her already? And, why was she dancing with Alonzo? Not noticing Rumpel jump from my arms, I turned, looking for the Jellicle Leader, but something else caught my eye.

A queen was sitting on the old car boot, singing softly as the 2 cats danced. At first I thought she was new too, but then, a flash of recognition spurred in my mind.

_It was Jemima!_

Looking again, I saw Demeter sitting by her sister, with Messega on her lap. I stared at the other young kitten, and in doing so, noticed something rather interesting.

I saw that Messega, though Demi had claimed she was all calico, had a tiny stripe of ginger running across her nose. I wondered if Demi had seen it yet. I was considering going over there and asking her, but was spared the decision by giggling behind me. I turned round - and came face to face with Bombalurina!

Immediately, I felt a blush creeping up my face. Desperately trying to ignore 2 giggling kittens, I gave the red hot queen a superior look, and opened my mouth to say something, but before I could get the words out, she said "Say, hot stuff, won't you take a walk with me?"

In that split second, all my anger vanished. I grinned at her, and, as all my previous feelings towards her came rushing back, I said, as calmly as I could "Sure, babe! What do you say to a riverside stroll?"

"As long as _they _don't come with us!"

So saying, she flicked her head in the direction of my fans. I gave them a quick look, that clearly said 'Stay away!', then turned, 1 arm around Bomba, and headed to the river.

On the way, I questioned her about various events, top of my list being (funnily enough) her new sister.

"Jemima's only 1 month old and already she's out and about - and _singing _too!" I quizzed. "What's up with that!"

Bomba gave me a wry grin, then said "There was always something special about that kit," she told me. "Demi sensed it first, and, gradually, the sensation has spread. This morning, apparently, Jemi asked to see 'Outside', and 'The Others', as she was calling us and the 'Yard. Rather reluctantly, Jenny brought her outside, but within 10 minutes she was confident enough to leave Jemima with Demi, so she could go and visit Skimble at the station. The kitten's been sitting quietly on that boot ever since. Even Messega's been off the boot for about 10 minutes, but not Jemi! Her mum told her to stay, and she did!"

"You know," she added, "if I didn't know better, I would place all bets on Jemima being vegetarian!"

That made me laugh - and then, before I even had time to think, my lips were pressed against Bomba's, and all worries, all emotions, in fact, everything just faded away. I felt like I was drowning, drowning in the love that I had been waiting for for soooooooooooooo long...

'Please,' I thought ', let it stay like this. Let us be lost in true love's kiss for all eternity.'

Ah, if only it could be so.

Nothing could've prepared us for what happened next...

_Yeah, I know, another short chapter, another cliffhanger ending...I gotta stop doing that! Anyway, you're excited, right? Want to know what happens, right? Well, that's why they call it 'cliffhanger ending' - not that this is the End. Oh, no, we've still much, MUCH more to come yet! MWAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Please R&R!_


	12. You're not my father?

_Dun, dun, DUN...yeah, I know it's stupid, but, heck, what can I say? It's finally here - Chapter 12 - and Chapter 13 is soon to follow! (Sarabi, this is 'specially for you, seein' as you requested it!) Enjoy!_

In a sudden turn of mood, the sky darkened, thick black clouds rolling over us. I cowered (I've never been a fan of storms), but before I could think of running, I heard Bomba gasp next to me. I looked down at her, to see that she was staring, transfixed, at the river. I slowly turned in the same direction - and my eyes met a terrifying sight!

Creeping slowly towards us, was a barge. A barge so big, so dark, that I recognised it at once to be a pirate barge. And, on the deck, stood, not a human, or a dog, but...

...a _cat_! And not just any cat. Somehow, I don't quite know how, but some part of me knew, was absolutely certain, that this cat we now saw was _Growltiger_, my father, most feared cat pirate in the whole of Europe. Add the fact that my mother stood serenly next to him, and it was, to me, plainly obvious who this fiend was.

All at once, my fear disappeared, and I knew that now would be the opportune moment to challenge, and defeat, my estranged father, and take revenge on the mother I never knew. Thinking quickly, I grabbed Bomba, kissed her, told her I loved her, then told her to hide in 1 of the abandoned warehouses until I came back for her. She gave me a confused, scared look, but before she could protest, I had kissed her again, and dashed off into the night, praying she'd do as I asked.

Moments later, I was at the water's edge, but the barge showed no signs of stopping. I could see Growltiger and Griddlebone conversing, and all the while shooting glances in my direction. I waited tensely, but I knew that sooner or later I would crack. Sure enough, when Griddlebone broke out in a rich, ringing peal of laughter, I could take it no more.

With a strangled yell that I would later come to realise didn't sound a bit like me, I dived into the river. Thankfully, it wasn't a raging torrent of water, and, me being an almost natural swimmer, I struck out, and was soon at the barge. Plucking up my courage, I grabbed hold of a mooring rope, and began to climb. Up and up I climbed, until I managed to reach the top. With a last, almighty heave, I pulled myself aboard, falling heavely on my side, on the deck...

...at the feet of a scowling Growltiger! Gasping, with weariness and fright, I rolled to my feet, and crouched in defense mode, expecting an attack at any moment.

It never came. Instead, my father scowled at me for a moment longer, before grinning evilly, and saying "So, you must be Rum Tum Tugger. Griddlebone's told me all abou' you - and your _father_!"

It took a moment for this to sink in. When it did, all I could do was stare. "I - huh. But, you...I mean...aren't you...I was told you were my father!"

Once again, Griddlebone laughed, and now, Growltiger joined her.

"Me? Oh, no, no, no, dear boy, do you _really _tink _I _could've sired you. Don't you tink you might look even look a tad bit like me, or, at least, like me lady 'ere. 'Ey, do ya?"

As much as I despised him, I could see that he had a point. While my coat was more like that of a Maine Coon-cross, his was a very badly coloured calico.

"We are in no way at all alike, or related," he sneered ", which leaves me free to kill you without feeling guilty."

So saying, he drew a large, pointed pirates sword from his belt, and began advancing towards, giving me a little warning as he did so.

"If I were you, Tugger," he jeered ",I would stay completely still. That way, it'll all be over before you can say 'Dead Jack Rabbit', and the pain will be minimum."

For a second or 2, I froze, but then, I came to my senses. Determined I was not going to go down without a fight, I turned looking for anything to help me defeat him, and my eyes rested, conveniently enough, on another sword, 2 feet away. I made a wild dive for it, grabbed the handle and pushed myself to my feet just in time to dodge a would-be fatal swipe from my opponent. Backing up a little, I faced the Terror of the Thames, and prepared to do battle.

_Ooooooooooooooooohh...exciting huh? Well, please R&R, and as soon as I get some reviews, I promise I'll put Ch 13 up, right? Right? Hello? Is anyone there? Oh, to hell with it... >_goes home_>_


	13. A Lucky Escape

_Ok, now, a word of warning - this chapter is extremely GRAPHIC, and, it gets extremely WEIRD! If you don't understand any part of this chapter, please don't review with flames. Be as polite and understanding asyou can, and I'll do my best to make the next chapter more sensible.Finally, the truth about what happened to the 'tragic lovers', Growltiger and Griddlebone...also some interesting news revealed...oh, I'd better just let you read the damn thing..._

Growltiger lunged forward, and slashed at me. I ducked, then swiped at him. He dodged. For a few minutes, we went on like this swiping, missing, dodging; slashing, stumbling, ducking. Then, finally - _CLANG _- our swords met, and the real duel began. Though I'd never had any training in sword-fighting, I soon got the hang of it. But, I was nothing compared to Growltiger, and, as he beat me further, and further back, I realized just what I'd let myself in for.

Desperately thinking, I managed to throw my attacker off balance just long enough to dash to the edge of the ship. But, when I got there, I found my last hope of escape had disappeared, for we had, somehow, sailed right out of London, and were now floating in the middle of the **_OCEAN!_**

I just could not hold back the gasp that echoed from my throat. Turning around, I saw Growltiger closing in on me, a nasty sneer on his face. Griddlebone was nowhere in sight. For a split second, I considered my options, then seeing no way out of my horribly fatal-looking situation, I sighed deeply, before throwing my sword to 1 side and raising my paws in surrender, knowing the end had come. I fancied I could almost see the Heaviside Layer approaching now. I closed my eyes, waiting for The Death Strike.

It never came. I looked up, to see Growltiger standing with his back to me, calling Griddlebone. Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. Lunging sideways, I grabbed my sword, rolled to my feet and flew at Growltiger, ignoring my mother's screams. With a well-placed swipe, I managed to knock his sword from his paw (I think that was mainly down to luck), and drive him backwards - towards the plank! Hearing a yell behind me, I turned, and my sword stabbed Griddlebone's stomach. Disregarding this, I yanked it out, turned with lightning speed to continue driving the villain back - and received a vicious slash to my shoulder. Growltiger had regained his sword! Pain struck me, but I ignored it and continued fighting, mustering all my strength, and finally knocking Growltiger's sword flying once more.

Realizing it was now or never, I dived forward, and drove him back, until he was finally on the edge of the plank. I was about to drive him off, when it struck me that that would probably be no good, as he was naturally a sea-cat, and could most likely swim (I realized later that this quick thinking was the best thing I could've done, but for an entirely different reason). Looking into his eyes one last time, I surged forward, and, and...

...gave a triumphant yell, as my sword penetrated the fiend's heart! I stabbed it as deep as I could, then, with an almighty heave, pushed him off the plank, listening for the splash, as he hit the murky waters.

Finally satisfied, I turned to try and find an escape route - and found half the crew closing in on me!

Realizing my options were try and swim for it or die, I chose the preferred choice, and leapt off the plank - landing back in the River Thames! I looked up, to see the barge still looming over me. Figuring I was probably not on the crew's 'Favorites' list, I struck out for the bank, and arrived within moments. However, by this time I was incredibly weary, and only the sound of something hitting the water behind me made me drag together my last ounces of strength, and pull myself up a chain hanging from the bank.

When I was safely on ground, though I very much wanted to take a breather, I could hear someone swimming towards the bank, and fearing 'slightly' for my well-being, I began to dash off into the night - then I remembered Bomba and changed direction. Soon, I was hidden in the front yard of one of the old warehouses. Deciding I'd better find Bomba as soon as possible, I snuck into the warehouse and began to search for her, always on the alert for a hidden. After thoroughly searching the entire warehouse, without luck, I returned to the exit, and was just about to leave, when a silky voice froze me on the spot.

"Looking for something, are we?"

It was neither a feline nor a canine voice - it sounded like both! Slowly, I turned on the spot - and gasped when I saw, not 2 metres away, staring at me from unblinking, amber-brown eyes, a _vixen! _Though I had heard of foxes (and literally heard them too!) I had never come into contact with such a beautiful, yet deadly creature as this, nor did I have any desire to do so. Backing up slightly, I stammered "N-n-no, I was just, um, having a look round, to see if I could, er, find a place for me and my friend to- to stay tonight."

She clearly didn't buy it, but pretended she did.

"Oh, really," she whispered (_almost_ purred) in that voice that was so enticing, and yet so lethal ", well, in that case, I don't believe we can, _be of service _to one another. Of course," she added, slyly ", if you happened to be to be looking for a ginger queen, well

...but I don't suppose you are. Oh, well, that would be my ticket to leave."

So saying, she swirled her marvelous tail, and turned to leave, but suddenly, all my fear was replaced by curiosity, and I said, in a rather small voice at first "Um, excuse me?"

Pausing, elegantly poised with 1 paw raised in the air, she turned and smiled at me.

"Yes?"

Gaining a bit more confidence, I said "Er, you, er, mentioned a, a red queen?"

For a second she seemed to pause in thought, then she said, all the while grinning "Ah, so you _are _looking for her! Well, I might just be able to help you out there."

Turning, she walked slowly back towards me, sitting down about a metre away from me. My nerves returned and I quailed slightly, but I knew that I had to find out where Bomba was, so I said, sounding - and looking - much more confident than I felt "Um, so could you please tell me where she is?"

"Well, I could," she sighed ", if, perhaps you could do _me _favour in return!"

I just stared. Do her a favour! How on earth was _I_, a cat, supposed to do her, a _fox_, any favours? Surely there was nothing I could do, that she couldn't. Or was there?

Sensing my unease, the vixen laughed softly and said "Don't worry, cat, I'm not asking anything big."

I gave her a quizzical look, making her laugh harder, before holding up her tail. I'd been so busy admiring her earlier that I hadn't noticed it before but now I did - tied to that gorgeous bushy tail, were three tin cans. The fur around the cans had been pulled back, and even pulled out in places (I guessed the vixen had tried to get them off, without success).

All my fear suddenly gone, I said "Who did this to you?"

"Human's. A group of merciless children," she answered, a slight snarl on her lips.

I nodded understandingly, then without bothering to ask her what she wanted done, I moved closer to the vixen, and studied the cans. Then, I set to work. My sharp little teeth soon made quick work of the cans, and the vixen stood up and swished her tail, free once more.

I waited for her to tell me where Bomba was. After a couple of swishes, she sat down again, and said "So, I suppose you want to know where this queen of yours is then?"

I nodded eagerly. She gave me a rather serious, before saying "Well, I don't know if this will be any consolation to you, but she was taken away by the night-patrol. I saw them come with their van and nets and other human nonsense. They've taken her to the pound, I'm afraid!"

I sighed, but secretly I was kinda glad. At least nothing _really _bad had happened to her. Thanking the vixen I turned to leave, but she called after me.

"Say, cat, I didn't catch your name!"

"Tugger," I replied, turning and grinning at her ", Rum Tum Tugger."

"Vixeytiket," she said, with a grin ", but, if we meet again, or if you need me, ask for Tiket. That's what everyone calls me."

I nodded, and then left. As nice as she was, I didn't think I'd be meeting her again - she wasn't really my style, and I preferred the safe life anyway...


	14. Twins Turned Bad?

_Ok, 14 finally up, sorry I took so long, Sarabi, but I had heaps of other stuff I needed to do - anyways, it's up now, so I hope you enjoy! Please keep the reviews coming (and it would be really helpful if you couldR&R some of my other stories as well!)_

Realising as I headed home that I couldn't do anything to help Bomba at the moment, I didn't really feel like going back to my house, so I headed back to the 'Yard, deciding to tell the others the news. As I neared the 'Yard, the silence started to unnerve me.

Being as quiet as I could, I snuck into the 'Yard - to find it completely deserted! Looking around, I realised, however, that I was not entirely alone. I could feel (almost like a sixth-sense) that there was someone else around. Deciding to chance it, I called out "Who's there?"

And then I found out, when from the car boot, there came a bump, followed by 'Shhh!'. Heading over in that direction, I stopped just short of the boot and said "Mungo, Rumpel, it's me, Tugger! Come out!"

Slowly, Mungo appeared, peering around with extreme caution, before motioning frantically for me to join him in hiding.

Giving him a puzzled look, I climbed up onto the boot and, after a good deal of contemplation, lowered myself into the boot. What I found deeply impressed me, for though I had thought I knew every corner of the Junkyard, it appeared Mungo and his sister had been looking harder (I s'pose they'd found it before me because they were smaller, and slightly more adventurous).

Anyway, you probably wonder what the hell I'm on about. Well, as it turns out, there was a secret 'cavern' beneath the boot, a spacewhere the car had fused to all the other junk around it, and had been hollowed out.

Looking around, I saw Mungo sitting by Rumpel - who appeared upset! Looking closer at Mungo, I noticed that he was acting edgy, and kept staring nervously at the entrance.

Giving him a quizzical look, I said "Hey Mungo, what's up, you look like you 2 are serious trouble or something?"

To my shock, Rumpel started sobbing quietly. Mungo pulled his sister close, and said, to me "We ar' Tugger. We're in serio's trouble!"

Fear almost completelyreplaced his cockney accent, and, foronce in hislife, he sounded just like me and the other Jellicles. Moving close enough just to reach out a paw and touch his arm, I said, in a low, comforting voice "Hey, it's ok! C'mon tell me what happened. It can't _really _be all that bad, can it?"

To my total unbelief, Rumpel's sobs got louder. I was stunned for a moment, before gathering my senses, and, firmly but gently, insisting Mungo tell me what was going on.

He gave his sister a worried look, before saying "O', Tugger, me 'n' me sis' were out tonight, doin' our usual business. We had jus' snatched a joint from the butcher's. We took i' out inta an alle'way ta eat i', when all o' a sudden, we was jumped by Macavi'y an' his 'gang'. I tried ta ge' Rumpel away, but 'e grabbed her, an' then...an' then, he...he poin'ed a gun in her face. 'E tol' us, that if we didn'a become his 'henchcats', we would be taken back to his lair, an'...an' tortured!"

As mortified as I was, that wasn't the worst news.

"An'," Mungo continued ", an' then 'e, he...he threatened ta take her, her innocence if I didn't agree!"

Suddenly, Rumpel shuddered, and Mungo had to steady himself, as his sister fainted in his arms. For a moment, nausea nearly overtook me, then I pulled myself together, and said "So, um, are you...are you working for, for _him_ now?"

Mungo gave me a funny look, before staring down ashamedly at his feet, and nodding.

I couldn't stay any longer. After muttering some kind of lame excuse to my friend, and telling him it was all Ok, that I understood completely,I went back out into the Junkyard, anger bubbling up inside me, wondering bitterly what that bastard would do next, to ruin my life even further!

_Well, how did I do? Please R&R - if I'm gonna be a professional writer, I desperately need to know what you people - uh, cats, think!_


	15. A Plan!

At first, when I got home, I didn't think I could face going out ever again. Then, I pulled myself together, and started feeling guilty, at the memory of how harsh I'd been on Mungo. Ok, so I hated Macavity's guts, but that was no reason to give my friend the ultimate cold-shoulder. He had, after all, had no choice in the matter. Personally, if I'd been in that position with a more vulnerable cat - well, in an ideal world I would've killed Macavity, but if I'd had no other option, I would've agreed to work for him (and then killed him later!)

_BINGO!_

That was it! I could work together with Mungo (and maybe Rumpel, if she wanted), to annihilate (er, I mean, rid the world of) Macavity! If I could only convince Mungo to try and, erm, _suck up_, to Macavity. That way, he'd be able to find out valuable info on my arch enemy. True, Mungo wasn't the best actor in the world, but with a little, _coaching_, I just knew he could be.

Ultimately, I resolved to sleep on it (ignoring the fact that it was about 7 in the morning at this moment), then high-tail it down to the 'Yard, ASAP!

* * *

However, when I got to the 'Yard the next day, I stunned to find it once again completely deserted. Knowing that I hadn't accidentally walked into a different junkyard, I decided to have a thourough look around. Sniffing the air first, I set off to scout the area... 

...and soon I scented a cat! But, the scent was slightly strange - one that I had never smelt before. Or at least, I didn't think I'd smelt it before. And then, an elegant half-Siamese queen came cautiously out into the open. Immediately, I recognised her as the queen who was dancing withAlonzo only a couple of days ago.With the advantadgethat she hadn't seen me, I decided tocheck her out more carefully.

However, I just had time to register her collar, before she was gone. Feeling slightly miffed, I made to go over to whereshe had been, when a prickling feeling ran down my spine.

I wasn't alone!

Hearing movement behind me, I slowly turned around...

_Yeah, yeah, I know, really corny 'ending'. Sorry I haven't updated for SOOOOOOOOOO long - I've been such a lazy bitch for the past few weeks! Don't worry, the chapters will start coming thick and fast now!_


	16. Author's Note: Please Read!

AUTHORS NOTE: I SHALL continue this story! I made the stupid mistake of leaving it so long that now it's gonna be hard to get back into! But it's my best so far, so I'm not giving up yet! I think I've 'unlocked the key' of how to continue, so…watch this space!


End file.
